Forum:Locust Theory that doesn't make Sense
i think the Locust to a lesser extent are a natural creature of Sera. i think the biggest hint we got was in Coaltion's End. stalks started appearing sprouting new kinds of animals, namely ones that looked like dogs. which coincided with some dogs going missing. so the imulsion fungi/virus/organism thing evolved based on coming in contact with a new DNA strand. this could have happened with the Locust, they may have started as a reptilian race, perhaps bipedal, perhaps on all fours to start. a brutal unsophisticated race. then humans discovered imulsion and came in contact with it. the imulsion learned of the human DNA and it mixed with the locust DNA to form bipedal humanoid locust. this would also explain their soldiering and ability to use and create weapons. the imulsion learned from human DNA and the knowledge carried over in the evolution. the locust evolved. i think the humans discovered this and decided to create their own cross-species, hence New Hope facility and the human testing and possibly even locust testing. in Coaltion's End we also learn that Vectes was once a bioweapons test and research facility. this is referenced often and while i think it was done so to lead us into thinking Lambency was a human creation so that the truth was a big twist (that worked for me haha) the fact that its referenced several times could be a subtle clue. i believe Myrrah was an accident, possibly the result of human testing gone wrong. who she is remains a mystery since if she was a human that mutated, that means shes a fairly new queen in locust history since the earliest she could be queen was shortly before the pendulum wars. i say this because she seems well aquainted with Sera's occupants and the way humans think, act and fight. plus humans hadnt discovered imulsion prior to that, or so we think. it could be helen cooper but why? personally i think the imulsion came in contact with a human female and either mutated her or copied her DNA into a locust forming a locust mutation. but she looks too human to be a mutated locust. for her to be queen, she obviously unites the locust and creates within them a society, a people. a purpose. and she prepares them for warfare. the fact they use recycled human weapons leads me to believe she was or is part human. but for her to be part human and rally to destroy the human race, something bad must have happend to her, to cause her to seek war rather than an alliance. plus she knows adam fenix too well, too personally. he would have taken part in the experiments for sure. probably even his idea if they were weapon based. when did she approach him about saving her people? maybe she was human and discovered the locust, a mindless brute race being killed and affected by Lambency and she tried to help them, promised them she would but she became infected herself and when humanity saw what imulsion could do, they abandoned her and the locust race, or she learned the true human intention to use imulsion as a fuel and bioweapon and not help the locust at all, so she sided with the locust and abandoned her humanity. thats where i think the mother comes in, Elain Fenix. she was a biologist remember. she "died" in the tunnels right about the time where Myrrah gave Adam a 20-year timeline to fix Lambency. 9 years before E-Day she went missing, Gears 3 is 15 AE so that puts it around 24 years. but she wasnt supposedly confirmed dead until later, just missing. its all connected somehow. surely Marcus would have recognised his mother, even partly, or she would have taunted him with it at the end. but the imulsion parasite is the key to it all. the evolution and the future of our race the scientists and everyone keep talking about. hell maybe bioweapon testing with imulsion caused it to cross species at such an alarming rate it went "lambent" and Adam Fenix felt it was his job to fix it since he caused it. lambency being a mutation of a mutagen. or maybe its a whole Final Fantasy Spirits Within thing, where imulsion is really like a lifeforce like gaia (hence the glow) and humans are killing Sera by using its lifeforce as fuel, burning it and effectively killing it. and Elain Fenix being a biologist learns of this and tries to stop them but Adam Fenix and the other humans want to keep using it as fuel and a weapon so she abandons humans, but she suffers from an imulsion mutation at the same time. Adam Fenix tries to help her. the gaia or imulsion fights back though, creating a lambent race to exterminate all life on Sera since Sera is being destroyed by its life forms (humans mainly) and the locust are the first ones in the way. maybe they were protectors of the imulsion lifeforce but they failed so it chose eradication. So while trying to cure lambency, Adam Fenix teaches the Locust how to fight and make and use weapons to defend themselves. Then when lambency is out of control, the new queen warns him that if he doesnt fix it, the locust are coming to the surface to take it over.... damn you Epic and Karen Traviss for leaving us hanging with this! --gtarmanrob 28 September 2011 i don't want to jump in here and call anybody's theories stupid, like some people below. they are all good ones and very possible. They very well could have come from humans, the evidence is in the human features and they are able to even speak a little english, right? Either way, most of us agree they came from the imulsion. I believe sires were experiments gone wrong by Marcus's father in an attempt to save his mother from what she had become, the queen of the locust. He simply covered it as a goverment experiment aimed at helping humanity and who knows he may have had that in mind as well. I'm just looking forward to this game, looks amazing. As bad as this world is, it makes you wanna be apart of it.--FENIX- RISING 03:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about the other theories but I think that the Humans are non related to the Locust and I think that the Locust are more of a evolution in the native species of Sera most likely sped up by the prescene of Imulsion. And that the sires are experiments done by Marcus's father as to create a species similar to the Imulsion exposed Locust and to create a replica of human DNA in the event of Fallout. It would have been done under the books and most likely been viewed by the other members of the COG who knew about these experiments as classified material and probably regarded as a security measure to ensure human survival in the event that the humans were ever forced to extermination.David L. G. 18:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm actually new to the game, but since I read some spoilers (yeah, bad I know) and I was just thinking...Didn't Marcus' mother "die" by the Locusts before E-Day?...I was just curious if that could explain the Queen...only as a possibility...Was just wondering what other people thought. Crusader44 Alright, where did you people get the idea that Locust are transformed humans? That's a really stupid idea. I understand it's just a theory, well, actually, it isn't a theory. There is no evidence that Locust are transformed humans, and I seriously doubt any human female could become a Beserker.Anno 'Rhculee 16:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I saw gears of war 2 story all of it and not going to spoil anything but they give some hints of it being possbile. There's plenty of hints in Gears 2. Trauts Ok here's my theory, the locust are humans transformed by immulsion. Or, Big or that the locust are native to Tera and war over immulsion made lambent locust...forcing locust to surface to escape lambent locust. They give hints of the sires being transformed humans, not locust. My theory is simply evolution. Like i've posted before, we've seen how quick something can transform once it comes in contact with imulsion so, a little bug, which is basicly what the horde is, crawles into the imulsion the you have a new and bigger species. --FENIX- RISING 19:00, 9 December 2008 (UTC) even if the locust were humans it is doubtful that they actively transform people into locust. this isnt the flood or the necromorph. it would seem to me that the locust are the indigenous lifeforms on sera. and the humans a hostile invasion force. but teh sires and new hope facility may indicate that the locust were once human. or maybe it was a project with the attempt at infiltrating the locust. or maybe even turning locust into humans ralok 22:32, 26 December 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, i really dont think the locust are transformed humans BY IMULSION. im not saying that they arent transformed humans, im saying its highly unlikely its by imulsion. I mean.. If a locust goes to imulsion, they become lambent. So how would a tiny bug, who has lower intelligence than that of a toddler, be able to stay in imulsion for the correct amount of time. And even then, how would it get all of its "Buggy" friends to go to the imulsion. This is why that theory is highly unlikely, but i wont rule out that they arent transformed humans. -cough- SIRES -cough- DontMakeMeChainsawYou 21:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) What if the locust where created to fight in the pendulum war? :Then their a little late http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/GOW2/TheGame.htm#/timeline/PendulumWarsEnd --Jack Black 15:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Ill tell you why they werent made to fight in the pendulem war! There are simply too many locust to be created in that short of a time period. Also, the locust architecture is super super old. I do like the theory of sires being the effort to turn locust into humans. it possible. Now remember at the beggining of GOW2 when your in the hospital? What is rustlung? Why make such a big deal about it in the first 30mins of the game and then just drop it? Dont be suprised if your fighting lambent humans in GOW3 :It was to show the effect of the Lightmass offense how Humanity greatest victory turn against it. And the Rustlung must not be that old since Miners have shorter lives spam then the average Seran Human (source Gears of War 2 booklet).--Jack Black 13:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : Its obvious that somewhere in the past the human race evolved into two different species. The ones that stayed above ground became humans, and the ones that went below became the locust. The fact that Marcus' mom was killed before E-Day shows that the locust had been coming above ground to studie the humans and saw only war and death. They then deducted that if discovered by the humans there way of life would be at risk. The best solution was to stike first and gain the upper hand. I think that the locust are the product of scientits as stated by niles to bridge the gap to the future. In other words they were attempting to evolve humans to a more advanced species. Sires could be early prototypes, normal drones, I beleive are a more successful result as to what they were trying to achieve but still off. Perhaps the locust queen is the "future" they were looking for. That all humans should be like that. now here is another crazy idea, what if the locust queen is marcus' mom. It is never stated that she dies, only that she goes missing. This would also explain why Adam Fenix is with the locust and the dialogue at the end of gears 2. Maybe he still beleives that he is paving the way toward a better future with the locust. As for the beasts ex. wretch, ticker, reaver I think those are just creatures that developed underground naturally. Maybe the locust did too, and like humans they just got lucky in being the dominant species of the hollow. Jhaze52: i know im a new member and all but gears is my type universe. anywhom, the pre human theory is something ive thought about too due to the locust appearance. but if the space theory as one gear said is true. wouldnt we all think that A; the locust would be more advanced and quite a punishing force in comparison to the cog? or B; that there would be more proof of their higher intellect. the pre human theory lacks quite alot in this sense though, because if it was true the locust would want to try for education. and if elaine is the queen of the locust, then there would be a bond that is awkward and straightfoward to marcus. so in a nutshell were all floundering for answers the creator may never give us. but can we please get a better pic of carlos santiago? and if i can i wish to spell check all the pages in this wiki